Aide-moi, aime-moi
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? À quel moment le paradis s'était-il transformé en enfer ? Quand il regardait la photo prise le jour de leur mariage, il avait l'air heureux. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air heureux.


Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas :p

Sujet abordant la violence conjugale. Pas de descriptions violentes, mais scènes assez clairement suggérées.

* * *

**Aide-moi, aime-moi**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? À quel moment le paradis s'était-il transformé en enfer ? Quand il regardait la photo prise le jour de leur mariage, il avait l'air heureux. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air heureux.

Elle l'avait longtemps poursuivi de ses assiduités et il en avait même été gêné au début. Mais au fil des missions et du temps, il avait commencé à aimer ces retentissants « Grey-samaaaaaa » qui résonnaient dans toute la petite ville de Fairy Tail.

Il aimait ce sourire qui s'illuminait lorsque son regard tombait sur lui et trouvait adorable sa façon de parler d'elle-même à la troisième personne. Il aimait ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de joie, aussi. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde.

Alors où était passé tout ce bonheur ?

Il se revit le jour où ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle avait proposé qu'ils vivent ensemble. Bien sûr, il avait immédiatement accepté et, quelques jours plus tard, leurs amis étaient venus les aider à déménager leurs cartons.

Évidemment, Natsu et lui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se chamailler. Une histoire de qui était le plus fort – pour ne pas changer. Ils avaient alors tenté de porter plus de cartons que l'autre, résultant en l'inévitable catastrophe, la chute des dits cartons, et d'une bonne engueulade de la part de Juvia et Lucy.

Puis il repensa à son enterrement de vie de garçon qui avait, très étrangement, tourné en baston générale au QG… Et à une punition collective dès le lendemain lorsque Mirajane avait découvert l'état de son bar. Un sourire triste éclaira vaguement son visage à ce souvenir.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le mariage et leur voyage de noce. Et enfin, leur retour à la guilde, et la première mission. Puis la seconde. Et la troisième. La vie aurait dû prendre une teinte rose pour eux. Mais au lieu de cela, le gris était entré chez eux, s'était installé sous leur toit et très vite les premiers orages avaient éclatés.

La première fois. Quand était-ce, la première fois ? Grey ferma les yeux, soudainement très fatigué. C'était au retour d'une mission qui leur avait pris deux ou trois semaines. Il était partit avec Natsu, Lucy et Erza, comme à leurs débuts. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient squatté le salon de Lucy, la faisant rager comme autrefois sur le fait qu'ils avaient leur propre chez eux.

Oui, il s'était laissé emporter par les souvenirs et la nostalgie et n'était donc rentrés que le lendemain matin. Il était tout juste dix heures quand il avait poussé la porte, les yeux cernés de la nuit blanche à ressasser le passé, et sifflotant. Il l'avait trouvé accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il lui avait souri en la voyant, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à son sourire.

Il revit le visage fermé qu'elle avait eu à l'époque. Et la colère dans son regard. Le bleu profond était presque noir, météo menaçante. Il se souvint aussi de sa voix, plus glaciale que l'enfer. Il avait regardé ses bras se muer en longs fouets aquatique, fasciné par leur beauté aquatique. Il aurait pu éviter le coup qui suivit, mais n'en fit rien : il méritait sa colère, non ?

Il avait déjà prouvé dans le passé qu'il pouvait la vaincre, mais jamais il ne leva la main sur elle. Mais il ne la leva jamais non plus pour se défendre. Et bien sûr, il ne souffla mot à personne des colères de sa femme pas même à Natsu.

Natsu. Son meilleur ennemi ou son pire ami. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'ils se présentaient souvent aux autres en riant et en se poussant du coude. Leur rivalité avait toujours été placée sous le signe du respect mutule et leur amitié, construite à coup de vannes, était solide. Très solide. Et cette amitié lui avait permit de surmonter les difficultés de son couple.

Natsu avait toujours été important pour lui, mais, ces derniers mois, il était devenu plus que ça pour lui. Il était son soleil, son phare dans la tempête, la lumière qui le guidait vers la terre ferme et rassurante alors que sa barque menaçait de se faire retourner à tout moment par les hautes vagues déchaînées. Oui, Natsu était devenu plus.

Grey ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Juvia. Elle l'aimait, il le savait. Mais son amour était trop fort et fragile à la fois. Oui, c'était ça ça _devait_ être ça. Elle était aussi instable que l'eau qu'elle maîtrisait, son humeur déferlait et refluait telle des marées d'équinoxe. Ses émotions débordaient et provoquaient de véritable raz-de-marée dont il était l'unique terre submergée. Et ses colères étaient aussi violentes, impromptue et brèves que des geysers.

Quant à lui, il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'avait aimé, aimé à se damner. Aujourd'hui, il éprouvait toujours de tendres sentiments envers celle qu'il avait épousée. C'est par amour pour elle qu'il l'avait laissé le battre la première fois. Puis la seconde. Et la troisième. Malheureusement, malgré les promesses de ne jamais recommencé, il y n'eut jamais de dernière fois. Il lui avait toujours pardonné. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle était allée trop loin. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Elle était revenue vers 15h, en pétard : la mission qu'elle voulait lui avait été refusée. Elle tempêtait tant, que l'électricité crépitait autour d'elle. Lui, préparait sa prochaine mission : il devait partir le lendemain pour une petite mission en solo. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lever le nez de ses feuilles au moment où elle avait passé la porte que déjà un fouet d'eau l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait subitement quitté la maison, toujours énervée. D'ordinaire, se défouler sur lui la calmait mais pas aujourd'hui. Grey gisait dans la cuisine, là où se tenait encore peu de temps auparavant une antique cuisinière en fonte. Celle-ci était réduite en bouillie, tout comme le mobilier du salon, de la salle-à-manger et de la cuisine. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin, bien que, chaque fois, sa violence était plus impressionnante. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle avait été meurtrière.

C'est au bord de l'inconscience et au prix d'un effort surhumain que Grey parvint à atteindre son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir appuyer sur la touche de raccourci numéro deux. Tandis que les sonneries se succédaient, il priât pour qu'on lui réponde rapidement et, pour rester éveillé, il commença à faire l'état des lieux.

Il souffrait affreusement, tout son corps le brûlait. Sa respiration laborieuse lui faisait grincer les dents : « trois côtes cassées », compta-t-il mentalement. Sa jambe gauche formait un angle assez peu naturel, « genou disloqué ou pire ». Sa hanche était déboîtée, son bras droit et sa main droite semblaient avoir été broyés, « plusieurs os cassés… ». Sa tête n'était pas en meilleure état : son œil droit était si gonflé qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir et le gauche brûlait à cause du sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière éclatée. Et l'ensemble de son corps était couvert de bleus et de bosses, de marques de fouet et de coupures plus ou moins profondes.

« Happy ! Lâche-ça ! » Résonna la voix lointaine de son ami un bruit d'objets qui tombent, une brève cavalcade et quelques jurons, et enfin Natsu répondit au téléphone. « Ouais ? »

« Na… tsu… Aide-m-… » Grey ne put finir sa phrase, les limbes de l'inconscience l'engloutissant entièrement.

La première sensation lorsqu'il revint à lui, lui donna l'impression d'être englué dans de l'ouate. Son corps était lourd, comme plombé et sa tête lui tournait légèrement malgré qu'il n'ait encore ni bougé ni ouvert les yeux. La seconde sensation fut celle d'une douce chaleur enserrant tendrement sa main. Lui qui n'aimait pas avoir chaud s'y complut avec étonnement et gratitude mêlées. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui lui tenait la main, mais il avait besoin de le confirmer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ébloui par l'éclat blanc de la chambre d'hôpital. Un petit gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

« Grey ! »

La voix chargée d'inquiétude et de soulagement qui l'accueillit lui arracha un petit sourire. C'était bien la tignasse rose pâle du Dragonslayer devant lui. Sa vision un peu floue s'éclaircit et il plongea dans un océan de tendresse. Son cœur eut des ratés, déclenchant une alarme sur son électrocardiogramme.

Natsu avait paru sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : déjà, une armée de blouse blanche fit irruption pour contrôler les machines auxquelles il était rattaché, prendre sa température, lui poser milles questions du type « Quel jour sommes nous ? », « Avez-vous la tête qui tourner ? », « Quel est votre nom ? », « Qui dirige votre ligue ? », « De quelle couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henri IV ? » De la morphine en goutte à goutte et les voilà reparties.

Lorsqu'enfin le calme revint, Grey ferma les yeux et soupira. Une pression sur sa main gauche lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Le regard de Natsu était maintenant sérieux, légèrement teinté de tristesse, et peut-être même d'un soupçon de… gêne ?

« Grey… », hésita le mage de feu. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » D'un geste du menton il désigna son corps meurtri.

Grey ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne put qu'émettre une hypothèse, comme si l'on parlait d'une tierce personne et non de lui-même. « Peut-être parce que je l'aimais… »

« Aimais ? », souligna Natsu.

« Oui. » Grey soupira tristement en refermant les yeux. C'était trop dur de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Trop dur de ne pas pouvoir lui demander le réconfort dont il avait réellement besoin. Avant de s'évanouir, il avait commencé à entrapercevoir ce qu'étaient devenus ses sentiments envers son ami. Et il savait bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais retournés, qu'il ne pourrait pas même en parler. Ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir ne serait qu'un baiser de ces lèvres qu'il devinait douce et chaude !

« Depuis quand ? », interrogea Natsu. « Je comprendrais si tu ne veux rien me dire », ajouta-t-il après une longue minute de silence, « mais j'aimerai savoir. »

« J'y ai repensé pendant qu'elle… qu'elle me… J'y ai repensé. La première fois, c'était en rentrant de la première mission après mon mariage qu'on ait fait avec toi, Lucy, Erza et moi. On était rentrés à la guilde et on avait passé la nuit chez Lucy. La première fois, c'était quand je suis rentré à la maison cette fois-là. »

« Grey ! Ça fait presque 15 mois ! »

« Oui », soupira-t-il, se sentant soudainement très vieux et usé. « Oui, ça fait longtemps déjà… »

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Tu aurais dû venir chez moi ! Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? »

La voix peinée de Natsu déchira le cœur de Grey. Il serra faiblement la main de son ami avant de répondre. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me déteste… »

« Que je quoi ?! Mais comment as-tu pu imaginer ça ! » Natsu s'était enflammé et levé d'un bond, indigné.

Tu ne sais donc pas que depuis toujours je t'- » Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme pétrifié. Grey le fixa et le vit rougir, mal à l'aise. Le cœur de Grey s'était de nouveau emballé et il essaya de le maîtriser au plus vite, non seulement pour éviter l'invasion des blouses blanches, mais surtout pour s'éclaircir les idées : avait-il bien compris ce que Natsu avait faillit dire ? Ce que cela impliquait ?

Grey sentait les médicaments faire effets et un sommeil narcotique tenter de l'embarquer, mais il lutta. Il devait savoir. « Natsu… aide-moi… aime-moi », fut tout ce qu'il put murmurer. Natsu le regarda, hésitant, alors il pressa légèrement sa main, le suppliant du regard avant d'ajouter : « Natsu, enflamme-moi. »

Enfin, Natsu se pencha sur lui et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Une seconde plus tard, son ami appuyait le baiser. Quand il se redressa, Grey eut tout juste le temps de lui souffler un merci en souriant avant que ses paupières lourdes ne retombent et qu'un sommeil sans rêves ne l'emporte. Les derniers mots de son ami lui parvinrent tout de même.

« Je reste près de toi, Grey. Je veillerais toujours sur toi. Je t'aime. »


End file.
